


sleeping late on sunday morning (and I never want to leave)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s voice is loud, arching through their house, and Levi knows his time of sleeping in is done. He pressed a smile against his pillow case and waits for the bounce in the mattress, content in the knowledge that Eren is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping late on sunday morning (and I never want to leave)

**Author's Note:**

> to my baeb, ryssa. for being the most incredible friend ever. ilu!

“Babe, babe, babe, _babe_ ,” Eren called excitedly from the living room. Levi hummed quietly, still ensconced within their blankets in their bed, interested but mostly unconcerned. Eren’s thunderous footsteps followed his cry as his lover raced his way through their home and back to him. Levi’s heart echoed the sound, jumping a little from its sluggish half-sleep drone as a lick of adrenaline raced down his spine at Eren’s approach. Levi made no motion to move, however, his smile pressed against the pillowcase, knowing there was a chance he would roll right into the dip where Eren would launch himself and not willing to start the day with a bruise in his gut in the shape of Eren’s knees.

Sure enough Eren bounced the entire bed as he threw himself at Levi’s side, warm hands digging beneath the blankets to reach Levi. Levi squirmed at little, despite the warmth that lived in Eren’s skin, like the essence of the sun above lived beneath Eren’s breast, bleeding heat and warmth and life into everything he did. But there was no way to evade Eren, who was ruthless, wrenching the blankets free until Levi was left to curl, defeated, around his legs, Eren hovering over him a laughing, grinning messy haired creature of mischief as Levi peeked his eyes open.

“ _Levi_ ,” the twenty-six year old breathed, so excited he was trembling. Levi hummed again, craning up as Eren leant down, having to roll flat on his back to be able to brush his nose against Eren’s in a warm, sleepy nuzzle of affection. Eren’s lips brushed his for a second, too short to be a proper kiss but long enough that Levi knew it wasn’t an accident, and that made Levi smile, his tongue tracing his teeth in amusement as his love’s behavior.

“Yes, love,” Levi asked softly, warm and pliant and floating in the moment. He reached up, arm heavy, a shudder tracing his arm and down his spine as he curled his fingers against the warmth of Eren’s neck. Eren grinned at him, pressing down to brush their lips again, and Levi leaned up, trying desperately to turn it into a proper, lazy Sunday morning kiss.

But Eren was better at evading than he was and with a laugh his love leaned back, hair hanging in his gorgeous gleaming eyes as Levi groaned faintly in the back of his throat.

“Levi, _babe_ ,” Eren murmured and Levi shifted in response, raising his eyebrows to show Eren had his full and upmost attention. Eren’s expression softened, eyes glimmering with a sparkle of affection that made Levi wish he would tell him whatever it was he was excited about so he could _kiss him_. But also, a little bit, his interest was piqued. Which was why he was very relieved when Eren finally continued with, “it’s _snowing_.”

_Oh_ , Levi thought with sudden understanding. Fondness made his ribs close around his lungs, or maybe it made his lungs inflate with a breath heavy with adoration until they pressed their boundaries against his ribs. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t be sure, not with how Eren looked above him, lit like the only star Levi had ever felt the need to wish on.

“If it’s snowing, then what are you doing _here_ ,” Levi asked, laughter bubbling in his throat, his emotions swirling in his chest as everything went tight. Eren laughed with him, ducking to kiss him, properly and truly, his weight pressing down against him and bleeding his endless warmth into every crevice of Levi’s soul. Eren’s lips were chapped, his tongue teasing Levi’s lips until Levi opened his mouth, slinging his other arm around Eren’s waist to drag him down. The kiss was lazy, affectionate and familiar, making Levi arch up against his love until he ran out of breath, both of them pulling back so that their noses brushed, breaths ghosting in pants against each other’s lips.

“Come play in the snow with me,” Eren asked, the words dropping from his lips in a rush. Levi felt his nose wrinkle at the idea of leaving such a warm embrace to go play in such cold weather, but their bed wasn’t going anywhere. He could go out, play with Eren until they were both soaking and shivering like children on a snow day, and then when they came in they could shower and return to this warm, lazy embrace.

“Let me get dressed,” Levi muttered back, pushing at Eren to get him to lean back. But Eren stayed put, hovering over him, eyes darkening momentarily before suddenly Levi was being kissed again, a fire in Eren that gripped him, had him grasping at the back of his lover’s shirt and groaning into his mouth. This time when Eren leaned back Levi was left trying to follow him, tugging him back down with a whine that made Eren growl faintly in response.

“I love you,” Eren said, voice ringing and heavy, like the words felt weighted on his tongue. Levi sighed, toes still curling against the sheets as he dragged his left hand up, along Eren’s neck until he could cup his cheek. In the weak winter sunlight coming through the window Levi could barely see the tan line on his ring finger, where his skin was even more pale than usual against Eren’s gorgeous dark cheek. His chest clenched, a little part of him sad that he hadn’t been up already, wasn’t wearing his ring the way he knew Eren was, but it couldn’t be helped; this was what happened when Eren woke him from sleeping in.

“I love you too,” Levi said back, throat tightening with emotion. His eyes burned for a second, vision trembling with a swell of affection that was so strong it brought him to tears. He laughed then, pushing at Eren’s shoulders again, not eager to leave this bubble of happiness but knowing instead that it wouldn’t pop if they moved. It would expand, grow, change, but at the core it would stay the same.

It would stay _Eren_ , blazing in life and in love, no matter if they were wrapped up in their bed or out mucking around in the snow like kids half their age. And Levi knew Eren loved the snow, so he pushed him back, laughing and leaning up to follow him, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth that was a promise he knew Eren would understand, that this was not the end.

It was just their wonderful, happy, filled-to-the-brim-with-love, _middle_. There would be more to do, to see, to love later. And Levi wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else but Eren.

It was, after all, why he had married him.

“Come on,” Levi laughed, leaning against Eren on the edge of their bed. He was in no rush despite it all, content to hover for one moment more. The floor was probably freezing after all and his feet were bare. “Let’s go play in the snow, Eren.”

Eren cupped his face, his ring pressing briefly against Levi’s jaw as Eren planted a loud, exaggerated kiss on Levi’s grinning lips. “I am the luckiest motherfucker,” he declared, bounding off the bed again and racing out the room once more. Levi watched him go, grinning and shaking his head in faint disagreement. Because as long as he had Eren,  _Levi_  was the luckiest motherfucker around.


End file.
